


Master Key

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [12]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael tries to handle his girlfriend's emotional ups and downs.





	Master Key

Their relationship could now be considered off and on; one minute she loved and adored him while the next she was absolutely positive she was incapable of being what he deserved.  
  
Michael’s only job was to hang in there, to be loyal to her as all others seemed unwilling to do so when it came to Steffy. She was damaged goods, just like him, and when the world would shut her out…he refused.  
  
The sound of a key in his door caused his green gaze to check the neon red of the alarm clock beside his bed.   
  
_3:15am._  
  
His guest said nothing while entering his small apartment, allowing her heels to make the announcement for her. Shutting his eyes, not feigning sleep but attempting calm, Michael allowed his mind to narrate the sounds in his bedroom.  
  
Steffy stepped out of her shoes, removed her dress and folded it in a fluid motion, took her hairpins out and set them on the dresser, allowing her thick brown mane to fall onto her shoulders; soon she peeled back the covers and slid into the available space beside him.   
  
He listened for her breath, imagined her avoidant eyes and her anxious chew of her lower lip, as she debated her movement; Michael remained patient.  
  
The pillow of her lips touched his bare shoulder, the back of his neck, and his cheek before her arm moved to a hug around his waist.  
  
Relieved, soothed by her action, Michael reached down for her hand and lifted it to his lips; kissing her fingertips, he held her hand to his heart and felt her smile against his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him – her body curving to his.  
  
Michael fell into a restful sleep, certain she would always return…as long as he waited for her.


End file.
